


Now We Are Free

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Series: Bellator [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gladiator AU, Hand Job, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Bellator that I wrote for the wonderful Mads-turbation (http://mads-turbation.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We Are Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lick_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/gifts).



A tall man stood arms folded across a broad chest as he surveyed the land surrounding him. The late afternoon sun draped a warm glow across the hills, warming his skin with a gentle heat as he scanned the horizon.

When his tribe had been slaughtered and he had been taken to Rome as a slave, Hannibal had thought his life would end in the arena as a gladiator, struck down by a fellow slave and dumped with the rest of the waste.

But when he had first laid eyes on Will, he had promised himself that he would not succumb to this fate, the younger man sparking a flame in him that he had never felt before. He wanted to _live_...

When Will had offered himself to the Gaul just before his 30th birthday, Hannibal had taken his time to give the brunet as much pleasure as he could, wanting to brand the memory of him on his brain as he took the younger man's virginity.

As they had lain together afterwards, Will had mentioned buying him from his uncle and freeing him, so they could live out their days together. Despite the glimmer of hope in his heart, Hannibal had urged Will not to get his hopes up, instead pledging himself to the younger man no matter what happened.

He had returned to the barracks at the first light of day, before everyone woke up, knowing that Will would be whisked away by his family for his birthday celebrations, surrounded by the elite families of Rome. Hannibal had smirked when Will had said he would most likely be introduced to some of the senators’ daughters in hope of a match between the families.

Will did not return for two days after his birthday and despite his indifferent appearance, Hannibal's mind was conjuring up all sorts of scenarios as to what could have happened. On the third day the brunet returned and it had taken all of the gladiator's control to keep from kissing the young man as he walked through the barracks.

***

That night he had been found by the youth, gentle fingers wrapping around his waist and soft curls pressed against his back.

“I had begun to believe you had forgotten me...” He said with a chuckle as Will pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Never…” Turning around, he had seen the brunet's face and had been unable to read what the younger man was thinking.

“Are you alright my love?” He whispered, pulling Will into an embrace, the other man's fingers gripping his shoulders.

“I am...I spoke to my uncle...about buying you.” Hannibal could see Will did not like talking about him like that, but it was something he had gotten used to. In the eyes of Rome he was less than human, commodity to be bought and sold.

“Oh?”

“I spun this tale of wanting to start my own troupe...after working under him and I wanted a man who could help me train the others...” Hannibal tilted his head to one side, waiting for Will to continue. “...And he agreed.” The brunet said, lips pulling into a dazzling smile as he clasped the warrior's fingers in his own.

Hannibal's heart had soared at the words, leaning forward and peppering kisses across the younger man's face.

“So I am officially yours?”

“In name only...” Will said, leaning into the taller man's touch. “But there is more...my father is pressuring me to get married...and I cannot bear the thought of living a lie. I have been held down for too long...” Turning his head and pressing a kiss to the warrior's palm, he looked up into the other man's maroon eyes. “I want us to leave and soon. I don't know where, but far enough away that my family will not find me.”

Hannibal cupped Will's face and brushed the curls out of the younger man's face, wiping away a stray tear that fell down his cheek.

“I would follow you to the ends of the earth...”

***

The journey had been long, perilous and filled with danger that had left them seconds from death more than once. But he would do it all again if it meant they could live their lives together in peace and without fear as they did now.

They had left a few days after Will had returned to the barracks, under the cloak of night. Will had felt no remorse in leaving his family behind with no clue as to where he was going. Being with Hannibal had given him the strength to realise he could no longer live under his father’s rule and that he was entitled to his own choices and dreams.

The lovers had travelled to Belgica, far enough away that they knew they could be safe but close enough to the remnants of Hannibal's tribe. It had been hard but they had slowly managed to build a life together, the fear of being caught slowly leaving them as time passed and no one came.

Hannibal sighed, unfolding his arms and turning around, making his way back to the small house. It was the eve of Will's birthday and he had a plan to set in motion...

Will was in the dining area when Hannibal returned, the younger man rising to his feet when he saw the warrior.

“I wondered where you had gone...” The brunet said, earning a smile from his lover as he crossed the room to place a kiss on Will's lips.

“Just surveying the land s _uavitas._ ” Will smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist and breathing in Hannibal's scent as the warrior's fingers carded through his hair. “I have a plan for this evening...”

“Oh?” Hannibal nodded, tilting Will's head up to look at him.

“Yes...and if I am correct we need to go for a walk in the woods...”

***

“Where are we going?”

Hannibal turned to the younger man and smiled, their fingers entwined as the warrior led him into the wood nearby. The air was still balmy from the hot summer sun even though dusk had now drawn in.

“You'll see c _upita..._ ”

Will gripped his lover's fingers as they walked through the lush trees near their house. It had been a long and difficult journey to get here but he would do it all over again to have the freedom they had now.

The remaining members of Hannibal's tribe had taken a while to get used to the son of a Roman senator being with one of their finest warriors, but the fact that he had risked everything for the man he loved was something even they could not deny. Now, almost a year later, he was a fully integrated member and a skilled scribe to the elders.

Will's thoughts were broken as he was led into a clearing deep within the trees. A tall bearded man, most likely a druid, was waiting at a nearby altar. He looked up at Hannibal in confusion, the older man's lips pulling into a smile. “He is here to marry us...” The younger man let out at soft gasp at the words, his hands to his lips. “That is, if you will have me.”

“Of course I will!” Will threw himself into Hannibal's arms, peppering the other man's face with kisses as the warrior laughed. “...I have always belonged to you.”

Hannibal chuckled and, taking his hands in his own, moved them in front of the stone altar where the druid was standing.

***

Their hands and hearts were bound as they pledged themselves to each other, in this life and the next. Hannibal was vaguely aware of the low voice speaking in Latin nearby and the material on his skin as his eyes were fixed on the blue eyes looking up at him, shining with happy tears.

After the ceremony Hannibal carried his young husband back to the house, Will's laughter music to his ears as he crossed the threshold, the brunet's mouth moving to his neck as he walked through to their bedroom.

“Thank you...” Will said as Hannibal laid him on their bed and stripped them both of their clothes, the younger man's fingers running across his face as he braced himself above him.

“What for?” He asked as the fingers cupped his face and lowered him down so that he could feel Will's breath across his lips.

“Everything...” Hannibal closed the short distance to seal his mouth across Will's, prying it open with his tongue to deepen the kiss as the younger man's fingers danced across his back.

The need for air caused them to break apart. The older warrior watched as Will shifted in his arms, rolling forward onto his stomach. Pressing against his husband's back, Hannibal pressed his lips to the slender neck, nipping at the flesh. Will arched back, pressing his buttocks against the rapidly hardening groin above him.

“My _pulchra maritus_...”

Hannibal ran his fingers along the smooth skin of Will's side as the younger man writhed against him.

“Hannibal... _amor_...please.”

Parting Will's thighs, Hannibal knelt between them, watching as his husband's hips arched upwards while he leant against the pillows. Sucking on a digit, the older man pressed it against Will's hole, rubbing slow circles against the tight muscle. Will mewled against the pillow, his fingers clutching the fabric by his head as he felt the bed shift. Hannibal laid between Will’s legs and replaced his finger with his tongue, broad wet sweeps trailing from the younger man’s tailbone to the back of his scrotum, forcing his husband’s hips up off the bed.

“Oh! _Cupita_! That feels…” Will’s words were cut off into a high pitched whine as Hannibal’s tongue speared him, hot and thick. His fingers gripping pillow by his cheek as the Gaul thrust into him over and over, opening him up under his ministrations.

Hannibal lifted Will’s legs slightly, angling his hips so he could push his tongue deeper inside. Will’s prick was so hard between his stomach and the sheets it was almost painful, each thrust of Hannibal’s tongue sending shockwaves through his body.

“Hannibal… _please_ …” Will begged, aching for more than his husband’s tongue inside him.

Drawing out of Will’s body with agonising slowness, Hannibal glanced up at the flushed heaving back, running a hand along the lean muscles and down the toned buttock before withdrawing to reaching for the oil they kept by the bed.

Slicking himself up, Hannibal knelt back between Will's legs, his knees spread wide so the younger man's thighs rested on his own, curving the brunet's back and tilting his hips upwards.

“ _Amor_...I need you in me now...spare the preparation. I want to feel you...”

The Gaulish warrior let out a low groan at the words breathed against the pillow by his young bride and placed one hand flat against the base of Will's spine, the other hand gripping his cock and guiding it into the tight heat.

Will clawed at the sheets as he felt his husband fill him, stretch him, the heat searing him from the inside. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he felt Hannibal's body pressed against his, buried to the hilt inside him.

Hannibal held still for a moment, focusing on the soft pants escaping Will's lips against the pillow and his own heart thudding within his chest, trailing his fingers down his young husband's arched back.

The Gaul watched as Will's fingers moved from the pillow to clasp behind his head, his elbows digging into the bed as he slowly rolled his hips, moving Hannibal within him and ripping a loud groan from the older man.

“Gods, Will...”

A whimper was all he got in return as the brunet continued to grind against his groin, slender fingers clutching wild brown curls. Hannibal's own fingers moved to grasp the flexing thighs against his, relishing the view of Will's beautiful unblemished skin sliding over toned muscles as his cock moved in and out of his husbands body.

He groaned again, grip tight on Will's thighs. This was a new experience but he was thoroughly enjoying his bride taking his own pleasure from him, using him mercilessly as soft noises were pulled from Will's throat with each roll of his hips against Hannibal's groin.

The young Roman's movements became erratic, close to the edge but unable to go further.

“Hannibal... _amor_...please...I need...” The older man watched as Will's head turned against the pillow to look up at him, skin flushed and glistening, lips parted with breathy gasps between each word he spoke. “Take me...husband...”

That was all the Gaulish warrior needed to hear, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he withdrew from the hot heat of Will's body to roll the younger man onto his back. Parting the slender thighs he leant forward, bending Will's legs so that his knees were touching his chest before thrusting into him again.

A loud moan echoed through the room, Will arching off the bed at the deeper, stronger movements within him, his head thrown back to expose his throat. The warrior pressed his lips to the flesh, sucking at the sweat slicked skin with each push of his hips, long fingers moving up his arms to bury in his hair, wrapping around the loosened strands.

Will tightened his grip on Hannibal's hair, lifting his husband's head from his neck to press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you...”

“I love you too.” Bracing his arms either side of Will's head, Hannibal's pace increased, hips snapping back and forth as he drove them both towards the edge.

“Oh Gods...I'm...I'm so close...” Will arched up against his husband again, eyes shut as the coil within him became almost unbearable, his husband's hand moving to wrap around his leaking erection, matching the movements with those of his hips.

“Open your eyes Will...I want to watch you come apart...”

Obeying, Will's eyes opened, bright blue irises a thin ring around dilated pupils and fixed completely on him. The younger man watched his lover move above him, the sharp angles of the warrior's face starting to contort as his own release pushed him closer to the edge.

“Hannibal...I'm...c...” The word was cut off as Will's body tensed, releasing against his stomach and Hannibal's hand, muscles fluttering around the warrior.

“Yes...beautiful...” The Gaul rasped, lowering his head onto his husband's shoulder as he pounded into the pliant body underneath him, his own orgasm rippling through his body a few thrusts afterwards.

***

Entwined on the sheets, Will's cheek resting against Hannibal's chest, the two lovers watched the sun rise. The warrior's fingers traced idle patterns on the younger man's back, shapes and symbols from his tribe, prayers to his gods that they live a long and happy life together.

Will's own fingers were carding through the hair across his lover's chest and stomach, listening to the older man's heartbeat. They had made love throughout the night, only collapsing in an exhausted heap shortly before dawn had broken. Now, as a pleasant ache spread though his muscles, the young scribe sighed as his husband hooked a finger under his chin to tilt his face upwards.

“Happy birthday Will...”

“Thank you my love.”

The Gaul's lips pulled into a smile as a slender hand cradled his cheek. Wrapping his arms around the younger man, the warrior embraced his husband, the morning sun creeping into the room, warming cooled flesh and seeping into tired muscles. Pressing a kiss to the dark curls, Hannibal sent a silent vow to the gods.

_I swear by my ancestors and the gods themselves that I will never let anything ever happen to you...I am yours, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Suavitas – Sweetness in Latin  
> Amor – Love in Latin  
> Cupita – Beloved/Loved One in Latin  
> Pulchra maritus – Beautiful husband


End file.
